The End
by Michonnefan
Summary: Rick and Michonne have reached a cross roads in their friendship. With the hoard, the wolves and Jessie in their lives, will their relationship change for the better?
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, this is my first FanFiction piece. Please share your comments/thoughts about my story. I love TWD but I wanted to take this story back to my fav character, Michonne. I feel like she's been relegated to a minor character lately but she is more than that. She is a fierce warrior woman who deserves her own story.

Scott Gimple, I hope you are reading this lol.

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"So how am I supposed to feel Rick? Glenn is gone. Sasha is gone, Darryl and Abraham. And you, well you might as well not be in this room with me. Since we came here, I have been waiting. I've been waiting for a sign that this life would be more than survival. That it would be more than me, myself and I. But I have come to the truth that want I want is not what I have. I want love. I want sex. I want more than this endless spiral of loss and pain."

"Michonne, I get that you are upset about our family. But you've gotta know that we are strong, we survive. We will come back from this. Don't give up on us, on yourself, on me."

"Where were you tonight Rick?" Michonne said, turning to look directly into Rick's eyes.

"I was ahhhhh patrolling the neighbourhood, and then I popped into see Jessie."

"Ahhh good old Jessie. You see Rick, since we got here, it's like you've lost your damn mind to that girl. It's like I ceased to exist to you. "

Rick moved from the doorframe and sat on her bed. Her posture was upright, her shoulders straight. But she wouldn't look at him.

"What? Michonne you are my family. You love Carl like his mother and his best friend. If I have done anything to make you feel less than, I'm sorry. But, with Jessie, I don't know? It's like she reminds me of me before this. Before the pain. Before I became this crazy guy shooting people in the street."

He laughed humourlessly, darting his blue eyes trying to find her soulful brown eyes. But she still wouldn't look at him. She meant too much to him but he knew this conversation could be the end of them.

"I'm tired, Rick. Do you know me? Do you really know me? Because I know you. I know about your life before the devil came to walk on this earth. You had a nice family, a white picket fence. But do you know what I had? Have you ever asked about me? What I have lost? What I need?"

"Michonne, I didn't realise you wanted to talk about before. You just always seemed so strong so…"

She turned around. It reminded him of who she was on the battlefield. He eyes stared directly at his. She moved closer to him and knelt at his feet.

"Yes I am strong. And yes I can be silent .But I am also a woman. The point is Rick, you didn't ever feel the need to ask me. The fact that I was a lawyer before this. The fact that I had a 3 year old son who died. The fact that my boy died because my boyfriend was too weak to be a better man for his son in this world. I had to be strong because I kept being let down by men I thought would love me. And love mine."

The words were whispered but this didn't lessen the power of her words to him.

"I don't know where this is coming from Michonne. I respect you. You are my second. You are the person who got us here. I only came because you made me! You rule me! Carol, Darryl and me were going to take this place over. But we didn't because of you!"

"Don't worry Rick. I know my place here. Your confidant. Your rock. Maybe this is my fault." She paused for a second, and then put both hands on his thighs.

"I have allowed myself to be an accessory in my own life. This isn't on you. This isn't on Jessie. This is on me."

He grabbed her hands resting on his thighs and clutched at them.

"Michonne I don't understand what's going on here. It's…..."

Michonne interrupted. "Rick, on the worst day of our lives here you went to Jessie. She smiled at you, huh? Stroked your hair? Told you everything would be ok and you could go back to the picket fence you and Lori had. Did she make you feel like a man? The man you once were?"

She paused, then continued. "Did you fuck her?" The room was filled with silence. Before he could answer, she spoke.

"Actually Rick, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. ..Michonne, I..I wanted some comfort and yes Jessie was there for me but I don't understand what this has to do with us. We are not together that way. You have never shown me you wanted to be with me. You are too special to me for me to risk our family, relationship on sex."

"But that's what you don't get Rick. I want that! I want someone to talk to and have sex with. When we used to talk, at least I had a bit of that with you. Now, we don't have anything.

"Anything?!" Rick pulled himself up from the bed and walked towards the window. He could feel the anger rising through him at her words. Why would his relationship with Jessie have anything to do with his relationship with Michonne. What had he missed? He loved Michonne, sure, but she had not indicated she wanted more.

Or had she but he was too blind to see it in this new, picture perfect world he had been pursuing? Was Michonne attracted to him? He had always been attracted to her. Her smile. Her body. The way she held her sword. Even something as simple as that aroused him. But he had put that part of him away. The part that flirted with her. The part that gave her puppy dog eyes when she made him do something he didn't want to. The part that dreamed of her. He had put it away since coming to Alexandria.

Why did he do that? It wasn't a conscious thought, like he thought _Rick stop being Rick with Michonne_. But slowly he had been different with her. He didn't even realise it until now. He didn't even understand it. Was it because this new place was haunted with ghosts of his old life? Jessie was Lori. Lori was Jessie. If he kept that focus, he could start afresh. He could be the man before the apocalypse. It would be like all of this horror didn't happen.

But in doing this, what had he done to his best friend?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, this chapter is a little bit short but I wanted to show that Rick slowly understands what he has lost. As always, comments/questions are welcome!

 **CHAPTER TWO**

The day started with a pounding headache. Rick opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling above him while the conversation from the previous night whirled around his head.

He had messed up. He had REALLY messed up. And now she was leaving. Oh he didn't mean, she would pack her bags, steal the family silver and flounce out the door. No, he meant she was leaving him emotionally. Or had done so already?

"Now, we don't have anything." Her last words mocked him. "Now, we don't have anything." The words were literally mocking him. He could visualise the shape of her pretty, full lips as she spoke those final words and obliterated him.

Rick rubbed his hand over his face and felt the coarseness of his 3 day old stubble. The hoard had gone but his people were feared dead. And Michonne was no longer his.

He rose from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. He had a lot to do today.

As Rick walked downstairs, he could hear the sounds of his children laughing. He could hear her.

"Judy dear, I love what you are wearing. It's so fresh and unique…..so fabulous darllllliiinnnggg." Rick looked over to see Michonne feeding Judith. Judith laughed at the words Michonne spoke with a massive smile on her face and babbled back at her. Michonne wiped Judith's face and gave a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"I can't believe YOU watched project runway." Carl mumbled while eating his cereal and water.

"What, boy? You think I didn't have a life before all of this nonsense? I hope you know I lived for reality TV…project runway, the real housewives…all that."

"Who was your favourite housewife? Mum loved Nene." Carl said while Michonne looked up from her position with Judy. She smiled an even bigger smile than before and expelled a breath of air.

"I knew I loved you for more than you sparkling wit and your walker killing prowess." She rose with Judy on her hip and moved towards Carl and hugged him. "You sir, amaze me…now change your sister while I clean up down here." Michonne passed Judith over, kissed her cheek and stroked Carl's hair. Carl's cheeks reddened but his teenage angst allowed a little smile on his face.

Carl walked towards the stairs and noticed his dad, standing there, pensive.

"Hey dad."

"Hey son." Rick moved closer to Carl and kissed Judy on the cheek and got a giggle out of her. Carl watched his father silently.

"I'm going to get her cleaned up. I'll see you in a bit" Carl moved up the stairs, leaving Rick still standing by the stair case.

Michonne walked into the hallway and spotted Rick. She put on a smile, not the genuine one she used with Judy and Carl. It was the one she used in the courtroom, when she wanted to hide her true feelings.

"Good morning Rick. There is some cereal left out for you. You should be lucky though, Judy was eyeing it up. I swear that girl could out eat a sailor." She said as she moved around him to make her way upstairs. Rick grabbed her wrist and looked up at her big brown eyes, with sadness in his.

"Look Michonne…"

"Rick, there really isn't anything to say. We are family. We will fight to protect our family. I've spoken to Carl and he understands why I have to move out. But since I'm only going next door to Daryl's, I will still see them every day and be around to help you."

"Michonne I…."

"I'm still here for you Rick. I just need to be there for myself a little more." Michonne smiled sadly at Rick, patted his arm and made her way slowly up the stairs.

Rick looked at her walking away from him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! This is a Jessie chapter….FYI for all of you out there who isn't a Jessie fan.

My position on Jessie is that she is a woman who is damaged and has made a lot of bad decisions in her life. She is finally accepting her role in this new world. As for how it should go with Rick, well here's my take on it.

FYI this whole story takes place in season 6!

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE – 3 weeks later**

Rick looked around the town from his porch. The hoard where gone. The wolves had been defeated. The town looked like it did when he arrived.

But it didn't give him comfort. He was happy that his children, his family now had a shot at a normal life. He could have the life he once had.

But she was gone. She wasn't dead like Lori but she was just….gone. He looked out, across the way and saw her. She was smiling at Heath and Jamie. She looked at Greg and made a comment that made him laugh.

She was dressed in her normal clothes, skinny jeans and a vest top. Her long legs and strong toned arms made light work of repairing the wall that had been broken by the hoard and the wolves' invasion. She looked beautiful. She looked happy.

He noticed she had been doing a lot of that lately. Smiling. She was no longer the silent samurai he first met. She was still hurt, sure, from the pain of her past but she actively fought against it. Whilst before, she would stand still, immersed in her own world. Now she sought out company from all. Not just the family but the new Alexandrian's. It was like she was a caterpillar, newly turned into a butterfly.

She had eventually told him her story of how she survived the mega hoard with Heath and Scott. She also told him about David. The event had changed her. It changed him too. He had gone to look for comfort in the familiar. She had gone to make a new life.

"Hey Rick." Jessie walked up the porch and stood next to Rick. Since their hook-up last month, Jessie had the distinct impression Rick was avoiding her. She looked at him and he looked back. Then she spoke.

"Rick, I think it's time we talked. I can tell you feel awkward about what happened and I just wanted to tell you not to. We were both hurting and took comfort in each other. But we have priorities, our children. Ron and Sam miss their dad so much so I need to focus on them. I have spent too much of their life on their fathers interests, not theirs. I have to make up for that."

Rick looked towards the green field where Michonne was now talking to Jamie. She was smiling at him. The secret smile he thought was just for him.

"Rick, are you listening?" said Jessie, screwing up her face at his inattention.

"Jessie, I'm sorry if I made you feel that I was avoiding you. The truth was that I was surprised by what happened and I….I realised that it was a mistake. You are a beautiful woman but you are right. We have bigger responsibilities than this thang between us. We have children. We have a family. And I.." He hesitated.

"Go on Rick."

He turned and looked directly at her, focusing all of his attention on her face.

"And I realise now that I can't go back. This thang between us? For me it was like I was 25 again. Like when me and Lori where together. It was so simple. I saw you and I thought I could get that back in my life."

"Oh so I'm simple now, huh?" She teased and flipped her hair in his direction.

"No, you know that's not what I meant. I'm just…uuuggghhhhh…not that same man. I was who I was 15 years ago. I had a good life. I met a good girl. I have two beautiful kids by her. But that's it. I am a 40 year old man in the apocalypse with a rag tag bunch of people I see as my family. People I would kill for. People I would die for. This is who I am and I've gotta stop running away from it." Rick took her hand and brought it to his mouth. He laid a delicate kiss on her knuckles and smiled at her.

"I am now the type of guy who shoots people in the street. It's just who I am now" he said with a wily smile.

She smiled back.

"I will always be there for you and help you in any way I can."

"I know. I'll see you around, you hear?" She said and silently walked out of his life.

Rick went back to staring at Michonne.

* * *

It had been a strange few weeks for Michonne. Since the break with Rick, she moved into Daryl's home. He had been on a recruiting mission when it happened so she invited herself in. And he was still to return. Oh, how she was looking forward to that conversation.

In the meantime, she was positive about life. She still saw the kids every morning. They had breakfast together, she walked with Carl to school and she babysat Judith in the afternoons. As for her relationship with Rick, it was on a pause.

Her honesty had hurt him. She understood that. But his inability to move past it, hurt. Even now, while he was canoodling with his girlfriend he still stared daggers at her.

Why? She wanted a life. She wanted a relationship. She wanted love. When they got to Alexandria, she hoped she could have this with him. But this wasn't to be. Oh no, he had to be…basic. He went for the pretty blond with the sob story. He wanted to be the big strong man and get on his white horse and solve all of her problems. Well he did. He killed her problem. And now they could live happily ever after.

But what of Michonne? Was she supposed to love a man who wanted someone else? Was she supposed to subjugate her future for him? No. The old adage _life is too short_ was so true now. She had to get hers while she could. While she was alive.

Rick used to joke with Michonne and say _we don't die._ Well, they do. Glenn died and his wife, Maggie, was pregnant with their first child. She knew the pain Maggie was feeling. She knew how it felt when your heart was ripped out of your chest but yet you still existed. Existed without them. But this pain kept Michonne alive. It kept her wary. It kept her sharp. Until she met her family and could safely let down her guard.

But she wanted the pain gone. She missed her boy but she wanted to live again.

"Hey Michonne, where did you go?" Michonne looked up at the voice calling to her. It was Jamie and his smile was inviting. Jamie was a good looking man. He was tall with honeyed brown skin. His voice was deep and melodic. If she didn't know better, she would have said he was a singer before the end of the world. But no, he had been an illustrator for children's books. She always went for artistic guys.

"I'm cool. You know, chilling and what not." She said with a smile on her face and went back to work.

Jamie had been one of the first Alexandrians to approach her. She had been taking Judy for a walk when he spoke to her. He said good morning to her and she said good morning back. They then started to talk about the wall and the various jobs they had been assigned. This wasn't a mills & boon novel, imaginary music didn't swell when he approached her. But she had a good feeling about him. And it felt so nice to be treated like a lady. Not a warrior. Maybe Rick wasn't the only one who wanted to go back in time.

* * *

After her shift was over, Michonne went to Carol's to check in on Judy. As she knocked on Carol's door, she felt a presence behind her. Rick. She composed herself before turning to face him.

"Hey Rick, I'm here to see Judy. I'm guessing you are too?"

He slightly smiled in kind and gazed at her for a long moment before he spoke.

"Uh yeah, she was a bit cranky after you left so I wanted to check on her."

"Oh she's not sick is she?" Michonne said with worry in her voice.

"No no, just tired I guess."

Carol still hadn't opened the door. She must have taken Judith out for a walk.

"Well it looks like Carol isn't about. I'll see Judith later." With that Michonne smiled and walked past Rick.

Rick spoke quickly, 'Michonne, can we talk for a sec. I uhhh want to tell you something."

"Ok Rick, whatcha got for me"? And for a minute, Rick forgot what he was going to say. He stared at her face. Her big brown eyes, her vivacious smile. How had he not seen her before?

"Rick, are you OK?" she said.

"Yes. Sorry I wanted to tell you that Jessie and I are now longer seeing each other. We both realise that we need to focus on our families. It wouldn't have worked out anyway. I did shoot her husband in the face after all." He said in a laconic tone, hoping to put a bit of humour into an awkward conversation.

"Well, if that's what you believe is right for you Rick then good. I'm sorry it didn't work out." Michonne said, trying to be the bigger woman. What she really wanted to do was move away from this conversation. What did it matter to her if they broke up? It didn't change anything. He was still him. She was still her.

"I realise now that I did get caught up with stuff…thangs. I forgot what I had and I'm sorry for it."

Michonne took a deep breath and spoke. "Hey, don't be sorry. We needed to be on the same page. I am still your friend. I am still there for you and our family. No harm, no foul huh." Michonne said with a sad smile. She didn't want her pursuit of a life to ruin her old one. She still loved him.

"Well maybe you could..uuhhh move back in. The kids miss you. And we could try to….I don't know…we could try and see if there is more to this."

Michonne's smile grew sadder, "Rick, you shouldn't have to try anything with me, it's either there or it ain't. It was for me but it wasn't for you. I'm not ashamed to say it. I am now trying to move on and moving back into the home with you would be like a step back."

"Michonne, I…"

"Just stop Rick. Just stop before you make this worse. I've gotta go."

Michonne walked away from Rick. She saw the townspeople around her. She saw her opportunity for a new beginning. And while her heart hurt from rejection, she was smiling. There was still life and the hope of love. It wouldn't be with Rick but she would feel that way again.

* * *

Will Michonne be with Jamie, Heath, Greg , Rick or any fine man who comes her way? I will post my next chapter soon. As always, your comments and feedback are very welcome to a newbee writer.


	4. Chapter 4

In my story universe, Glenn did die on that raid with Nicholas (I hate that guy!) and Maggie is pregnant.

In the TWD show however I think Glenn will be back. I'm just killing him off in mine for the drama.

I wanted this chapter to concentrate on the key people in Michonne's life...to show she is loved by more than Rick Grimes.

Thank you to Vegaslover, Michonnegalaxy and Nay766 for your comments. It nice to know people are reading what I'm writing.

Please rate, favourite, comment & follow if you like what I'm doing.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

"Girl, why are you in my house? Making it smell like Vanilla and shit."

Michonne looked up from the book she was reading to see a weary Daryl. Luckily he had come back safely. As had Sasha and Abraham. Glenn wasn't so lucky. Michonne stood up, put the book down and walked towards him. She smiled up at him and opened her arms. As always, she approached Daryl like a scared animal. She didn't want to startle him but she wanted him to know she was happy that he was back home safe, with family.

After a moment of stiffness, Daryl relaxed and put his arms around her for a second. He then pulled back and looked at her closely. She knew he was waiting for an answer. Michonne sighed.

"I've helped myself to your home. I hope you wanted a house mate." Daryl continued to stare at her intently.

"Ok, ok. I never knew the country boy act you put on could be so intimidating." Michonne chuckled as she went back to sit on the couch.

"Me and Rick have had a…parting of the ways. I needed my space and the first place I thought of coming to was here." Still there was no response from Daryl.

"Seriously, are you going to torture this outta me?" Michonne put her hands through her long locs as if she was trying to find comfort.

"Ok, basically I thought Alexandria and this new life would be the opportunity to live again. I thought I could grab a little bit of happiness I had before this shit storm. I was wrong. My best friend doesn't think of me this way. He thinks, well _thought_ now I guess, of Jessie that way. So that's it. That's my sad story of rejection."

Daryl's gruff voice cut through the discomfort she felt.

"He loves you, you know?" he said.

"I know that but it's not in the way I need." Michonne said.

"Hey missy, don't interrupt while the man of the house is talking." Said Daryl as Michonne guffawed in amusement.

"Rick, well he does love you. I know it. How many times have I caught him staring at your ass? How many times have I caught him staring at you, period. He loves you the bones off you. He trusts you. He obeys you. He is just being a pussy."

Daryl sat himself down on the couch and took Michonne's hand. "This place messes with ya head. There's a reason I go away to scout with Aaron and it's not because he's pretty! I don't want to forget who I were before I got here. It's what made me. It's what will get me through any shit thrown my way. Rick, he's scared of the man he is. He doesn't understand that because of that, we are alive. Now once he gets that through his thick skull, he'll realise what he has in you. Not just as a warrior and a soldier, but as a fine ass woman."

Michonne was stunned. This had to be most Daryl had ever said to her, or anyone in the group. She felt privileged and honoured that he cared enough to try and make this situation less painful. She clutched his hand and smiled gratefully.

"Now woman, enough of this talking. Where is my dinner?"

Daryl stood up and walked to the kitchen. Michonne could only chortle in response and follow him.

* * *

The following morning Daryl made his way to the Grimes house. As usual, he didn't knock and made his way to the kitchen.

Lil asskicker was sat in her baby chair, swinging her legs like a crazy person. As soon as she saw Daryl, her little legs went into overdrive and held her hands up to be held.

Judith's frantic movements alerted Rick to his friend's presence. Rick turned around from making breakfast and moved towards his friend. He smacked Daryl's shoulder in greeting while Daryl did the same. Daryl then moved around Rick to grab at the baby.

As soon as Daryl lifted Judith to him, she settled and laid her head on his chest and played with the various badges and buttons on his vest. Daryl then turned to Rick.

"You OK?" Daryl said gruffly.

Rick knew what he meant.

"Yeah" he said.

"Is she ok?" Rick asked.

Daryl looked up from the baby and pinned Rick with a look.

"As Glenn woulda said, you are a dumbass. But yes she is fine."

Rick sighed and rubbed his hands in his hair.

"I know, I know. I fucked up! I hurt her without meaning too. I hope we can move past this." Rick whispered, almost to himself.

"Yeah, you will. Michonne is over it. She just wants it not to be awkward between you two. She's out with Jamie now. She's got this new fitness regime going on, wearing lycra and shit. She says she's exercising to keep fit. I think she's on the prowl. I'm gonna have to act like her daddy and keep the tomcats at bay. That Jamie will be the worse of 'em, I bet you that."

"What do you mean, wearing lycra? And who's Jamie?" The thought of any one becoming close to Michonne made Rick feel uncomfortable.

"Anyhoo, I've got work to do. Michonne told me to tell you that she's going to pick Carl up from school and hang with him for a while at our place. That OK?"

"Yeah that's fine" Rick said absently.

Daryl kissed the baby on her forehead then handed her back to Rick. The sound of the front door closing pulled Rick from his revelry.

She really is trying to move on, Rick thought. He never really believed this would happen. He hoped she would come back. He hoped they would continue to co-parent the children. And as good as a person as Michonne was, she didn't let down the kids.

But where did it leave him?

* * *

Carl and Michonne sat on the living room floor, in front on the fire place. Carl had sourced new comics through the local kids and he was sharing them with his best friend. While he was sad she didn't live with them anymore, he understood it. Carl had experienced a lot of change in his short 15 years but as long as he had his family near, he felt like he could deal with anything.

"You going to the sucky party Deanna has planned tonight?" Carl growled at her. Michonne was shocked at how manly Carl's voice sounded. It was a source of amusement for her but embarrassment for him.

"Yes I will be attending the _sucky_ party, as you put it. Actually, I'm looking forward to adult conversation and fine wines." She said in mockingly.

"Fine wine, huh?" Carl said.

"Yes, sonny I was cultured back in the day. I was a social butterfly. I'm kinda looking forward to getting a little bit of that back."

"You've changed, Michonne. What happened to the fierce lady who ate a possum like it was caviar." Carl said laughing as he spoke the words.

Michonne laughed. She loved the kid. She loved his fire and hit quick wit. Whatever nonsense that was going on with his father, didn't dilute her love and devotion for him and his sister.

"Speaking about the party, come upstairs with me and help me find something to wear."

This is when the role of best friend/surrogate son got too much for Carl.

"Uhhh no. I'm outta here. This is girls stuff. Have fun at the ball, Cinderella." With that Carl bowed towards and Michonne and stomped out of the door.

For the first time today, Michonne was alone and she was happy with it. Daryl had gone for dinner at Carols's. And she had seen Judith earlier in the day. As for Rick, well they were still funny around each other. But she could see the end of it. She was moving on and God knows, Rick already had.

A knock on the door reverberated through the home. Michonne stood up with her trusty katana in her hand and opened the door. It was Maggie, Sasha, Tara and Rosita.

Michonne invited the ladies in. Maggie looked drained and tired. But it wasn't surprising with all she had gone through. In the early days, Michonne thought the pain of losing Andre and Mike would overwhelm her.

"Maggie, have you eaten?" Michonne said. Maggie looked at her blankly.

"I'll take that as a no. Come one ladies, let's see what we can find in the kitchen."

* * *

The evening had gone well. Tara, Sasha and Rosita had talked up a storm, anything to let Maggie forget her reality, for even just a second.

"Abraham is rampant. I'm telling you! I think it's the red hair. It's like he's trying to act like Thor or something!" Rosita said, finishing on a laugh. Both Michonne and Tara snorted in laughter. Maggie even smiled. Sasha rolled her eyes comically.

Maggie was pregnant. Tara had a new love interest too, Dr Cloyd. Sasha was still morning Tyrese and Bob but was making her way out of the cloud of grief. The world continued to turn. There were still walkers on their doorstep. There were still people trying to take what the group had. But there was hope too. Hope that they could have a semblance of a real life.

These brave female warriors around her gave her confidence. Life would get better.


	5. Chapter 5

trindap76 – I agree! The song R Kelly's When A Women's Fed Up should definitely be on the Michonne's playlist.

Any other suggestions for Michonne's playlist? I'm thinking Christina Aguilera /Alicia Keys' Impossible. It shows how unlikely Michonne feels a future with Rick is.

Theycanstillgrow & Nay766 – hahaha yes I wanted Daryl to be the truth teller in chapter 4. As well as having the opportunity to stir. He doesn't have enough fun in TWD. I love Daryl and he is another character I would like to get more airtime.

Songbird11 – you are exactly right! I will always think Richonne is end game but Michonne deserves more than being the side kick. Rick needs to recognise that his actions have consequences.

Please favorite, comment & follow if you like what I'm doing.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Deanna's party was in full effect. People milled around the tables for first dibs at the food and drink. The lone males in Alexandria slunk around in corners, eyeing the women. The women of Alexandria preened and acted like this was the soiree of the year. But for them, it probably was. The immediate threat of the hoard and the wolves had gone. They thought they deserved an opportunity to live again. Michonne agreed.

But contrary to her comments to Carl earlier, it was weird for Michonne to be in this setting. It was one thing to dream of a normal life. It was another to actually be in it. Eating canapes and drinking alcohol made a nice change, but was still really weird.

"Hey Michonne, you look sweeter than a cherry pie tonight" said Abraham as he sauntered over to her with Rosita following.

"Thanks Abe. You look OK yourself. Rosita, you look as fierce as ever" and she did. Rosita wore a skin tight black dress that hugged her curves. Her hair was lightly curled and lay down her back. Abraham was a lucky man.

"Please! You look beautiful. I have to borrow your dress." Rosita said as she moved to get closer to Michonne to whisper.

"Your little friend Jamie is here and he already asked multiple people in our group if you were here too. He had the misfortune to ask Rick. That was hella awkward but amusing to watch." Rosita moved back with a wry smile on her lips. Michonne smiled in return. It was nice to feel pursued, to be wanted. If Rick had a problem with it, it wasn't her concern.

She had arrived late to this party. Not because she wanted to be fashionably late but because she felt out of step. Getting dressed had felt like a new experience. Looking through the previous occupants' wardrobe and having a choice on what to wear had been hard enough. Getting the courage to leave her home was another. She had identified as this warrior women, _xena hear her roar,_ badass for such a long time she forgot who she used to be. So she gave herself time to adjust. She dressed slowly. She chose her outfit slowly. Booze helped as well.

In the end, she wore a knee high plain cream dress with a spaghetti straps that fitted like a glove. Her long hair was curled into a chignon placed at her back of her head. Her makeup was minimal, just a little lip gloss. The look was clean and simple. Before the new world, Michonne had liked to wear creams and whites. She liked the crispness of the colour against her dark, brown skin. Now she liked them because it told her she had had a calm day. There had been no walkers to kill; there had been no despots such as the Governor to stab. There was nothing to stain her lovely outfit. Daryl stepped into the party and immediately joined Michonne's group.

"Did you see the memo about getting dressed up, D?" Michonne said as she smiled at her housemate and friend.

If looks could kill, Daryl would have wrestled Michonne to the ground like he did that one time with a crocodile. But his response tickled Michonne that much more.

"I ain't no performing monkey. This is how I dress. This is what I like. If anyone has anything to say about it, they can talk to me. I showered goddammit." Daryl muttered.

Daryl walked off to join the group hanging around the beverage table. He returned back quickly however and brought Michonne a drink.

Suddenly the light and frothy atmosphere of the party changed. Michonne knew Rick was making his way to their group. She breathed deeply and placed an even bigger smile on her face. When she was a child, her mother told her a story of how she had won a beauty queen competition. It was the only time her mother had entered such an event but it taught her one important lesson she passed onto her daughter – never let them bitches see you squirm.

"Hey Rick. You look good. Nice chequered shirt. And your face has finally won the war." Michonne said. No longer was he going for the crazy, psycho killer look. He was going for the good looking southern gent. And it worked, she thought unhappily.

Rick's eyes couldn't stay still. He looked at her hair, the fact he could see more of her beautiful face than he could ever see before. He looked at her sweet but form fitting dress. He knew she was lithe and fit but the dress did thangs to her body he didn't dream possible. And it was the first time he had seen her legs. Rick gulped audibly. Of course, Michonne didn't see this. She was so caught up in her head she missed all the signals. All she saw was the future she wanted, gone.

"Wow you look amazing Michonne and I….." He stopped when another females voice called him from across the room. Jessie. Jessie walked over the join the group and smiled, a lot.

"Hey everyone, how are you doing?" Jessie said.

"Good… good." The group mumbled back wondering when this clusterfuck would end. Michonne ended it for them. It took a lot to get her here so she didn't want to waste time going over old heartbreaks with his new one.

"Oh look, there's Tara. It looks like she's being cornered by the pasta lady so I am gonna rescue her. Daryl, do you fancy coming over and wrangling an octogenarian with me?" Michonne didn't wait for his answer; she was already half way to her destination.

* * *

Daryl and Michonne stood together, looking intently at each other. Both had a smile on their face, well Daryl's was more of a smirk.

"Dudes! Thank you saving me from the pasta lady. She haunts my dreams, man!" said a pretty looking Tara. She had also dressed for the occasion and looked surprising in a floral dress. Her pretty as a picture look was dampened while she looked around the party for her new beau, Dr Cloyd.

"Your girl will be here." Michonne said, feeling almost maternal watching Tara wait for her lady love.

"God! Will you women stop! This is not the Young and the Restless. This is a party. Drink and stop mooning." Daryl rasped as he downed his drink and looked pointedly at the women standing next to him. He put down his empty glass and reached inside his jacket and pulled out a bottle. Moonshine.

Michonne and Tara quickly got with the programme and downed their drinks. No more talk about love and relationships, they were here to have fun. Daryl filled their empty glasses with the new liquor. They sniffed at it gingerly.

"Damn. That smell just burnt my nose hairs. This is good shittttt." Tara said, already choking back the liquid and screwed up her face in pain/pleasure.

Michonne, being the lady she was, sipped her drink but still felt the fire coursing down her throat. Daryl smiled at the ladies, like his work had been done. He handed the bottle to Michonne and walked out of the house. He had some traps to check on.

* * *

Rick looked over to his group. He was stuck with Deanna talking about fortifying the wall. Rick had seen Daryl ply the girls with homemade liquor before walking off. Daryl literally dropped a grenade and left before the explosion. The group was going buck wild on the hard liquor but damn, they looked like they were having fun.

Deanna, can you excuse me please. I just need to check on something." Rick said as he moved closer to the people in the corner of the room, not even waiting for Deanna's response.

Rick felt good. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't injured. He didn't have bandages all over his face. He didn't ache as he walked. He looked and felt healthy. When he got dressed for the party, he looked in the mirror for a long time. The man in the reflection was the man he was 2 years ago, minus a few grey hairs. This was the old boy that was a deputy's sheriff and enjoyed serving the community. The man who married his college sweetheart. The man he was then, looked like the man he was now. But deep down they weren't the same. And he was finally ok with that.

The experiences of Terminus, Joe and his gang and living life on the road had changed him. It had hardened him. He was now the type of man to shoot first and ask questions later. But he had to be. He had to protect his children, his family, his love. Why had he ever felt that his renewal to Rick Grimes 2.0 was anything less than perfect for this new world?

Daryl and Glenn were right. He was a dumbass.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Rosita sat on Abraham's lap and laughed furiously. Daryl's Jesus juice had hit the spot. Rosita and Tara were rapping the Fresh Prince of Bel Air theme tune. Abraham sat silently, bopping his head to and fro feeling the rhyme. Sasha was conversing/interrogating Deanna's son, Spencer, on the best weapon for a walker kill. Eugene sat in the corner and observed the chaos around him like an alien, trying to understand the nuances of human interaction. Carol, who had abandoned her happy homemaker cardigan, showed her full badassary to the Alexandrian's. She was in an in-depth conversation with Deanna about battle strategy. Deanna had a lot to learn.

Michonne, meanwhile, was surrounded by Alexandrian's; Jamie, Scott and her new friend Marshall. They had been gathered in this inner circle for 20 minutes talking about life before the world went to shit. Jamie had been an illustrator. Scott, a contractor, worked closely with the crew in fortifying the walls of Alexandria. Marshall had also been a lawyer. Michonne liked opening up to these people and connecting on a level higher than the fight for survival. She was always a people person. She didn't realise till now how much she missed that. All the guys had appreciative looks in their eyes when they spoke to her. There was no bullshit. There were no hidden glances. There were no secret smiles. There was nothing that could be misinterpreted. They liked her. And now it was up to her if she wanted to take it further.

* * *

It was after midnight and the party was winding down. Most of the Alexandrian revellers had gone home, citing the long working day ahead of them. Michonne and Jamie had been together for most of the night. They talked and laughed and shared stories about their lives in and out of the apocalypse. Jamie's wife, Bebe, had died early on and while he still mourned, he was glad she was at peace. This new world isn't easy and he didn't wish this existence on someone he loved so passionately. Michonne didn't agree with this. She felt that people could adapt to any circumstances if they put their mind to it. That was what she had always tried to say to her boyfriend, Mike. She wondered what their lives could have been if he hadn't given up. Would they still be together? Would their son be alive? She lived with that thought every day.

"That is a very pretty dress on you, Michonne. You wear it well." Jamie said, smiling down at her.

"Jamie, I appreciate the compliment. You have said it four times already tonight, not that I'm counting, but I appreciate it all the same." She said tongue in cheek. Jamie's smile only got broader.

"But I'm going to have to call an end to tonight. As pretty as you are in that dress, I have to go to work in 4 hours. I should probably head home." Jamie said. He moved a step closer to her so they were standing directly in-front of each other. He held her eyes as he bent down slowly and angled his face to hers. He pressed a light kiss on her cheek, close to her mouth. Then he stepped back. Without a word, he left the room and the party. Michonne stared at his retreating figure. The broadness of his shoulders, his swagger and his confidence kept her eyes on lock as he walked away.

Michonne was startled when a voice pipped up. "Damn girl, I almost came in my panties and I don't go down like that!" Michonne turned around to see Tara and Dr Cloyd smiling at her.

"You're nasty." Michonne said with a smile on her face. She needed another drink.

* * *

Jamie had been gone for ½ hour. Michonne had circulated amongst the last ones standing. Abraham was holding court, talking to Spencer and Eugene about his experiences in the war. Deanna was in an in-depth conversation with Sasha, Rosita, Tara and Rick about something, probably about walls or walkers but nothing Michonne cared to talk about. The rest of the group had gone home except for Maggie who didn't come. Thinking about Maggie saddened Michonne. She wanted to be there for her friend but she knew there was nothing she could do to lessen her pain. Time was what she needed.

Michonne looked at Sasha and tipped her head to indicate she was leaving. Sasha smiled and mouthed the words "good night." Michonne left the party.

She was almost at her home when she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned and saw Rick jogging towards her. Michonne wasn't in the mood for a deep and meaningful conversation with deputy Grimes. But the look on his face told her this is what he was planning.

"Hey Michonne, I saw you leaving the party." He said as he caught up with her.

"Yeah, it's been a nice evening but it's time I got to bed. I've got watch duty at midday so…I guess I'll be seeing you." Michonne said as she got to her porch. A candle light flickered in the living room. Daryl must have left it for her. He was a sweetheart.

Rick grabbed Michonne's hand as she climbed the stairs. Michonne looked at his tanned, strong hand cradling hers before she lifted her head to look at him.

"Look Michonne, I'm sorry to bother you but I wanted to talk to you. I've actually wanted to talk to you all night but you looked busy." The last words _you looked busy_ were said with a tone Rick never used with her. He sounded annoyed.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got with Jessie. But I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. You are important to me and I wanted you to know this."

Michonne appreciated his comments. At the end of the day, feelings were feelings. She had caught them, but he didn't. Tonight had shown her there was life after Grimes. Her and Rick could be close again, she knew it.

"Rick, I love you. We are good. Our family is good. I don't want you to apologise to me again. We understand each other now, probably better than we ever did. You know I'm… " She stopped when Rick tugged at her hand and pulled her towards him.

The hand holding hers lay on his chest. He held it there, looked at their two hands grasped together, sighed and looked into her eyes.

"Michonne, you are a soldier. You are a warrior. You are a lady. Pretty much since the day I met you, I have not allowed myself to feel for you. At first, it because Lori had just died. It didn't seem right. Then I guess it became habit. It was OK for me to rely on you, to love you as family. I would see you working out in the prison yard. I would watch you. But I couldn't let anyone see me, especially you. I would think what a beautiful person you were. Your skin, your body, your heart. But I told myself we couldn't be. I needed you too much to risk our relationship."

"Then we got to Alexandria and I thought if I can't have her, why can't I go back? Why can't I be the man I once was and Jessie was a reflection of that. Don't get me wrong, Jessie is a lovely woman but she is right for who I was. Not who I am now. I need you Michonne. I want you."

Rick stopped. His voice had grown tight and weary. His eyes glistened with emotion. It was obvious how much this meant to him. He looked down again at the hand he held to his chest. He bent his head down and kissed her palm. Michonne remained silent. His words stirred emotions in her. If his hand was on her chest, he would know how quickly her heart was beating. But is this truly what he wanted? Was he merely playing because others coveted what he had? Is this jealously?

"Rick, I ….I don't know what to say and I'm not sure where this is coming from. Last month, you were with Jessie and now you want me. Really Rick, what do you like about me? Are you attracted to me? Do you want to have sex with me?"

Michonne moved so close to Rick that he could feel her breathe on his face. She unlinked their hands, clasped his face and spoke slowly and clearly. "I don't just love you. I fancy you like crazy. I've fantasied about you. What I would do to you. What you would do to me. How good it would feel when we were together." Michonne moved her mouth and brushed her full lips against his. Rick shivered and returned her kiss gently. He moved his hands to her hips and willed them to stay there. He wanted to cup her ass and pull her to him so she could feel what she did to him. He wanted to tilt his head and dart his tongue in her mouth. He wanted to nibble on her full lips. There was so much he wanted to do; he just didn't know where to start. Before he could react, she stepped away and walked to the front door.

"If you want me, show me Rick. I won't settle for less."

Michonne stepped inside the house, leaving Rick on the porch. Michonne laid her laid against the front door and looked out into the candle lit living room. She smiled. Today had been a good day.


	7. Chapter 7

This is just a quick chapter! I promise the next one will be bigger!

Theycanstillgrow – I want Richonne to happen but the man needs to work! He effed up in s3 when he tortured Michonne. He effed up last week when he got it on with Jessie. I think the TV version of Michonne is a lot more forgiving then I am. J

Vegaslover – Beyonce's Irreplaceable is totally where Michonne is at. Thank you for the inspiration!

Paisley2 – love the empowering song choices!

Guest – well you will have to see whether I use the hoard to get rid of the Jessie problem!

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

To the left, to the left

Ummmmmm

To the left, to the left

Everything you own in the box to the left

 ** _Beyonce, Irreplaceable_**

Michonne had been mumbling the lyrics to that damn song all day. Before life became something out of a horror movie, Michonne hadn't been a big Beyonce fan. Sure, she had shaken her ass to Single Ladies like the best of them but she had favoured artists like Jill Scott, Erykah Badu, Mary J Blige and India Arie who sang about real life, love and heartbreak.

This didn't, however, stop the lyrics running through her mind like crazy. Michonne supposed it was appropriate though. Rick given her a lot to think about last night. His actions didn't feel right. He said the right things but did he mean it? Was his declaration legit? Or was it pure machismo bullshit because he saw another alpha male sniffing at his bitch? Michonne laughed at her internal monologue. She was no body's bitch.

Michonne bent her left leg and stretched her right leg out in front of her. She placed her hand on her toes, stretching the full length of her leg after her 5 mile run. Michonne ran because it gave her time to process her thoughts. She was always busy in Alexandria. She helped to fortify the town. She helped to protect the town by killing Walkers and people who thought they could take what was there's. She went on runs to gather food and supplies for the community. With the exception of last night, she was always so busy. She never got the opportunity just to stop and think. Running also had the benefit of keeping her fit. She didn't want Alexandria to weaken her. She wanted to be strong enough to protect herself and her family. Alexandria would not change her.

Luckily during a supply run last month, she had found workout clothes. And she had since made the most of it. She ran 3-4 times a week. The sight of Michonne running around the block had become normal in the town. Sometimes other people joined her. Heath had joined her for 10 minutes during one session then complained he forgot he had a shift helping Dr Cloyd. By the look of his heavy breathing and sweaty face, Michonne suspected he was going to his shift a few hours earlier than planned. Jamie had also joined a couple of times. He wasn't totally suited to a runner's life though. His build was too bulky and muscular to be comfortable over long distances. But he tried. He tried because he wanted to get to know her better. He also wanted to get into her panties. Michonne didn't hate on his game. She applauded his enthusiasm. And it would be safe to say, she wore her most flatting workout outfits when he was around. Well, she had to give him a little reward, didn't she? The best thing about Jamie was the distinct lack of drama. She didn't question his motives. She didn't need to. She knew what he wanted. And she was still in a mind to give it to him. Then Rick had to go and spoil her fun.

* * *

Rick had been at his window for an hour now. He could set his watch to her. Every other day at 6:30am, Michonne stepped out of her home with a cup of coffee. She sat on the steps of her porch, scarfing down the liquid gold. She loosened her limbs with a bit of light stretching, and then she was on her way. Today she ran alone, her head deep in her thought. On Wednesday, Jamie joined her. They talked as she went through her pre run ritual. From 50m away, he could see Jamie light up as he caressed her toned body with his eyes. Occasionally, Michonne would catch him looking at her. Instead of running Jamie through with her sword as Rick hoped, she merely smiled and preened at him. She liked his attention.

Rick was in trouble. How could he compete with a new guy, with no baggage? Oh, he didn't mean his kids. He meant his self-imposed baggage that had ruined their budding relationship before it could even start. And while Rick didn't even want to think of it, the man was attractive. Lori had loved the Real Housewives and started watching a comedy based on the programme, the Real Husbands of Hollywood. While Lori was discrete in her machinations, she had been clearly infatuated with one of the actors, a man called Boris Kodjoe. Jamie looked like him. Sure, Rick was a badass motherfucker. Sure, he was good looking with his curly dark hair threaded with strands of grey. Sure, his eyes were the bluest blue seen outside of the ocean. Sure, his physique was whipcord strong with the muscular frame of an athlete. But Jamie looked like Boris Kodjoe, goddamit!

Still Rick wasn't one to doubt himself. The situation with Lori and Shane had knocked his confidence some but he pulled himself up. Didn't his relationship with Jessie show he still had it? The older ladies of the town baked cookies for him. They offered to come by and clean his house. They loved him. Rick realised with a start that he was kidding himself. Michonne was way hotter than him. Luckily, she had shown him that she valued his heart and his body. All he just needed to do was make sure her affections stayed true. The question was, how?

* * *

Rick ran down the stairs and almost took out his son, who was shuffling down them.

"Sorry son." Rick shouted as he made his way out of his home and marched up to Michonne. Michonne had a surprised look on her face as Rick stopped in front of her. For a minute, they both eyed each other. Michonne, with her eyebrow raised. Rick, with his head leaning to the left, like he was trying to analyse her.

"So Rick, how are you this fine morning?" Said Michonne, deciding to take the high ground. If Rick didn't mention their late night talk, neither would she.

"I would like to invite you over for dinner tonight" he said. Michonne breathed a sigh of relief.

"OK cool, I'll ask Daryl if he's free. He was just saying how much he missed the kids." Michonne smiled up at him.

"No Mich, the dinner will be just for you and me. No kids and no Daryl." Rick moved closer to her. He could smell the scent of the sweat from her run. He could smell her unique fragrance, a mixture of vanilla and something indescribable. Rick's blue eyes stared down at her intently, and then he smiled. He was happy to see her. He always liked being around her. Rick then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He burrowed his face in the curve of her neck and took a deep breath.

"Is that man smelling me?" thought Michonne as she reciprocated the full body hug. She could feel the hard muscle underneath her hands and body. She could feel the stubble and see his five o'clock shadow with hints of grey growing through. Whatever this thang was between them, she felt electrified. Obviously so did Rick. Rick kissed her neck and whispered in her ear, "8pm, my place." He caressed her back, gave her a short smile then leisurely walked away. Like a boss.

Daryl, who had been watching the escapade from their living room, cackled at the display.

"Thirsty ass ho's, the both of them." He didn't say this to Michonne of course; he wanted to live to see the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all! Sorry for being soooo slow with posting new chapters. TWD TV show has been getting on my last nerve so inspiration has been slow. But hopefully I'm back in the swing of things.

Courtgirl26 – this story is not ending anytime soon! Rick still has some sucking up to do.

Shadowed breath – I love Daryl so I had to show him love in my story.

* * *

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

The silence was deafening until great big kabooms rocked the ground; and walkers and people alike shook from the vibrations. Before the chaos, families and young couples had walked out of their homes to enjoy the beautiful, star filled night. They gasped at each other, happy to be alive. They were in the presence of nature. A nature that was so familiar to their old lives. In its power and wonder, they were convinced God had not abandoned them. Because otherwise, how could He create such a beautiful vision? But it was the wonder of the horizon that provided a perfect backdrop for terror.

It had started with the death of one of their own and it quickly spiraled out of control. One death became two. Two became five and five became a legion of the undead quietly picking off the complacent town. Maybe it had been instinct, maybe it had been a faint memory of when they were alive but the walkers moved with precision towards the vulnerable.

A small fraction ambled down the darkly lit winding streets until they came to a halt. The faint whispers of music flowed from a home to the streets below. They cocked up their ears, their growls of excitement increased as they were drawn to the noise. The group landed at an elegantly carved door knocker in the shape of a lion. They looked on in fascination at its arcs and bends, caressing it reverentially. The caressing of the knocker turned to loud and heavy pounding on the door behind it. The sheer weight of walkers broached the door easily. In a macabre type of delight, the walkers stepped over each other, clawing in joy that their journey was not impeded.

In the hallway of the breached home, the pasta lady stood and shivered in fright. As they rushed towards her, she didn't scream. The shock of finally seeing the new world was enough to end her. But before this could, the walkers descended and tore at her frail, weathered flesh. The circle of the undead around her, ripped into her limbs. Flesh removed from bone. Blood spurted. The sounds of chewing reverberated around the space. The walkers fought over her limbs. They bathed in her blood and joyously descended on every kernel of her being until the pasta lady was nothing but a bloody pile of bones on the floor.

* * *

Greg woke up to his own screams. He had been keeping watch at a new tower the town had built, the purpose of which was to view intruders coming from the east whilst the old tower provided a perfect backdrop against those coming from the west. The facade was still in production, a rudimentary platform with no physical barrier apart from its being 8ft above the ground. But the platform was not high enough.

The walker's hand ripped through Greg's ankle like butter. It snapped its mouth in anticipation of eating the hard worked for flesh. Greg screamed and thrashed wildly but the walker had a good grip on both legs. Slowly, it pulled at the victims legs towards its gnashing mouth. Greg was the first human taste the walker had had. The pleasure from the sensation incensed the walker and he bit at the sole of Greg's feet, chomping on the hardened skin. Greg screamed in terror, lost grip of the platform siding and was fully pulled off the edge by his tormentor. Greg would never fall asleep on duty again. He would never _be_ again. He was dinner.

* * *

Eugene ran with perfect posture. His arms where fully extended down the length of his body. His eyes darted to and fro as he navigated around the walkers. Sure they saw him and inched towards his position but Eugene wasn't stopping. Oh no, he wasn't. He had a mission to fulfill.

Eugene was a strange man with a righteous mullet. He knew his eccentricities where quirky at best and downright nutty at worse. He knew his tendency to creep around and watch the ladies wasn't his best personality trait; or as Tara had said it, _his raper face was not going to help him get the cooch_. As vulgar as that comment was, he couldn't help but agree with Tara. He had never had much luck with ladies but the zombie apocalypse could be the making of him. The ladies didn't have a lot choice these days, unless they fancied getting down with a corpse.

But this was beside the point. Eugene was running to save the day. His great strides tore up the length of the town and he could see his destination – the town bell. Because he was not a fighter, Eugene didn't have the guts to draw the walkers' attention to awake the town to the horror. But his logical mind came to the next best thing. Eugene was out of breath and panting heavily by the time he go to the town bell, situated in the centre of the ceremonial gardens. The bell had been erected in 1860 to commemorate something or other. Normally Eugene would have read the plaque then hit the history books to get the real story. He shook his head in disappointment that he didn't have time to go through his normal ritual. As the walkers raided in packs, still undiscovered by the majority of Alexandrian's, Eugene rang the bell.

* * *

Michonne woke up from her position on the bed. The warmth and weight of the chenille comforter swaddled Michonne like she was a child. She sighed and smacked her lips, rolling restlessly in the bed. She was having a lovely dream. Scratch that, she was having a sex dream about Mr Grimes. He had already stripped her bare and he finally going to give her the pleasure he had been teasing her with for so long.

"Michonne, turn the alarm off will you? I don't want Judith to wake." Rick said as he pressed light, whisper kisses down her naked neck to the curve of her shoulders.

What alarm was Rick talking about? All she could think of was how good it felt to….

"Michonne, wake up. The town bell has been rung. We must have trouble." A gentle hand grabbed her shoulder and shook it lightly. Michonne opened her grainy eyes and looked towards the hand rubbing her awake. She rose up with a start and looked over to see her bed companion. In the darkness of the room, she could only make out a masculine figure.

"We need to go Mich!" Jamie said urgently as he rose from the bed and quickly put on his clothes.

"What the hell?!" thought Michonne has she sprang into action, clothed herself, grabbed her katana and ran towards the fray.

* * *

Ooohhh so Michonne is having naughty dreams about a Mr Grimes but is in bed with a Boris Kodjoe lookalike? How is she going to get out of this? And who else is going to get bit…..read the next chapter to find out!


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Michonne swung her katana with practiced ease and sliced the heads off of the two walkers coming towards her. The town was in chaos. The walkers milled around the streets of Alexandria enthralled with seeing people. In their short existence of being dead, they had been filled with an unrequited need. A need they didn't quite understand but yet drove them towards the living. Many of them had not been able to realise their dream until today; the dream of eating human flesh.

They chomped and chewed and snarled their way into the dwellings of the weak. The pasta lady and Greg were not the only victims of the night. Whilst Michonne was dispatching walkers to and fro, Rick was in the midst of another crisis.

Earlier in the evening, Rick and the kids had been playing a child friendly game of peek-a-boo. Carl was too old to really enjoy the game but he made the most of it for his sisters' sake. Judith, however, loved the game and could play it on hours on end, to the discomfort of her family.

On the 100th round of peek-a-boo, Judith's hysterical laughter lifted the emotions of her father and her brother. Her brother was going through the normal teenage angst of a boy in the apocalypse, whatever that was. Whilst her father had also regressed to being a teenager, Rick was obsessing over a girl he liked. Scratch that, he was obsessing over a beautiful, sexy, goddess who was playing with his balls like a kitten playing with a ball of yarn. Oh she wasn't doing it for shits and giggles, he realised that. She had no idea what she did to him. It was like he had finally woke up and saw the real her for the first time. He saw her. Not just her beauty but her strength and grace. The way she held a sword turned him on in a perverse way that should be an outlawed. And now he realised what she was to him, he had no intention of letting her go.

But first, peek-a-boo. Rick moved his hands from his face and his daughters eyes were drawn to the hound dog look on his face. After being on the road for all of her life, Judith had had little opportunity to enjoy the simple things, Now she was in relative safety, she relished her play time with her family. She enjoyed being demanding. She enjoyed spitting food in her father's face as he fed her. She now even had food favourites and dislikes. She loved Carol's apple sauce but hated broccoli. Every time she was faced with it, she would screw up her face and slowly shake her head as if to say hell no. That wasn't to say she got her way each and every time. No, she was still a child to a dominant father, but she was slowly and surely becoming herself. Not just a child but an person in her own right.

Rick looked up at Judith and saw her expression of joy. He smiled at her and grabbed at her cheeks and smooshed his lips to them in the way she liked. Judith laughed and waved her little arms crazily. Most of the gestures bounced off her father's head but he didn't care. He loved their time together. He just wished Michonne was there to enjoy the family time. Carl had grown weary of the game and was sitting in the corner, by the window. His sullen expression turned incredulous when he saw the shadows coming towards the house.

"Dad, we have trouble" whispered Carl as he continued to look out of the window. Rick went straight into action. He left Judith on the floor and crouched towards the window where he saw the uninvited.

"Carl, get your sister and go upstairs to my room." Carl looked like he wanted to argue but saw the look on his father's face. Rick looked Carl in the eye, then kissed his forehead. He did the same to Judith who, by this time, had realised something was up. She looked tearfully at her father as he kissed her goodbye. Rick moved towards the door and holstered his gun at his waist band and picked up his trusty red machete. He was going to war.

Rick waited for his children to get safely upstairs to the bedroom. He then stepped outside, closed the door and viewed the surroundings. There were at least 100walkers around the town, moaning their way through the night. Rick knew he needed to move the walkers away from his family home so he fired a shot in the air as he ran towards the centre of town. The noise alerted the walkers to and they followed him mindlessly. They had a new target.

Rick could hear the sound of a bell ringing. There was a figure in the town square, ringing the ceremonial bell. The noise drew the walkers behind Rick towards him and the sound in the distance.

* * *

The bodies piled up and around Michonne. One walker, then two, then five. All too soon the undead created a mini cocoon around the samurai. Most where deader than they were before. The others were still groaning, incapacitated. She stepped over the walker barrier, spearing the last alive ones as she moved. She flicked her wrist, releasing the excess blood from her sword.

The fight was almost over. Whilst Michonne had been dealing with her mini hoard, the rest of her family where fighting the good fight. In the distance she could see Sasha, Abraham and Rosita mowing through 10's of walkers. 100 meter from them, Carol and Spencer where using the roamers as target practice. Michonne felt confident that the threat had been vanquished. But in her search for her family, she had yet to see Rick and Carl.

Carl had come over to see her earlier in the day to invite her over for family time. Normally Michonne would over jump at the chance to be normal for a beat. To play with her kids and to laugh with her _man_. By her _man_ , obviously, this was a figure of speech but in those moments she forgot the angst ridden desperation that was now the theme of Rick and Michonne's relationship. Instead, Michonne said she was busy.

Like Carl, Jamie had sought out her company earlier. After popping in to see Maggie, Michonne walked slowly towards her home. She could see the lights streaming from the Grimes household. She could even make out the forms of Carl and Rick as they sat on the living room floor, hovering over a board game. Michonne felt a gasp of terror in her heart. They were playing….Monopoly. Intellectually, she knew she shouldn't have been cross to be missing out on her favourite game but sheesh, she dominated at Monopoly. The Grimes men where her bitch when it came to capitalism with paper money.

"Hey, pretty lady. You look exceptionally fine tonight" said Jamie as he walked up to Michonne. Michonne smiled back at the handsome fool next to her. Jamie was sure to put a smile on her face and make her forget about Rick. Well, not forget about him 100%. She still remembered the panty wettingly hot way Rick had invited her to his place. He had truly dropped the mic on that one. But Michonne had declined the invite in the best way she knew possible. Avoidance.

She wasn't ready to take what Rick was giving. At least, not yet. However tempting it might be to fall onto Rick, Michonne schooled herself not to give in too easy. While her heart told her Rick was it, the one. Her head told her to enjoy her Michonne time. That wasn't to say she would continue to be the freak of the week for Jamie but she deserved to be real before she made a decision. Now if Rick truly wanted her, he would wait for her. He would show up for her. And she prayed he would.

The silence of the night brought Michonne back to the here and now. She saw a figure in the distance jogging towards her. His right hand was curled around a bloodied machete. His left hand rested on top of his gun in his holster. He was ready to fight at an instant. Michonne didn't need the moonlight to tell her it was Rick. He slowed down ten feet away from her, then went to a dead stop when he was right in front of her. He dropped the machete and drew her to him. She felt him from chest to knee. She could feel his heart, pumping madly. Whether it was from the adrenaline of the walker kill or being in her presence, she didn't know. But she was happy. He was here and alive.

Rick wrapped his arms around Michonne and rubbed his hands up and down her back as if to soothe her, or even soothe himself. No words were spoken. No promises were made. But it didn't matter. Only this moment of life mattered. Michonne's arms rested at his waist and one hand slowly curled up to rest at his neck. Her caressing drew Rick's face up from its resting place in the nook of her neck. His blue eyed stare bore into her brown, soulful eyes. He slowly moved his face towards hers, rubbed his nose against hers. Their foreheads touched. She could feel his breath caressing her face. It was time. No more messing. She was his. He was hers. Why had she even hesitated to be with him?

The sound of footsteps alerted Rick to another presence. Rick's hand moved back to its position on his holstered gun and turned around to see the interloper. It was Jamie.

"Hey Michonne, are you OK baby?" He said as he looked at his girl in the arms of Rick.

* * *

Michonne has some explaining to do! I hope you all enjoy my little story. Feedback, comments and favourites are all welcome! Till next time…


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for your patience on waiting for new chapters on this story. And that you for your comments during this long hiatus. TBH I had lost a little bit of my mojo on this story and writers block has reared its ugly head. It was a PM from gdyoung59 that finally put me into gear – thank you xxx.**

 **Anyway I hope you like this chapter and I will try and post the next chapter asap! Xx**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TEN**

2 hours earlier…..

"Jamie, I am really flattened by your attention. I'm not blind, alright? I can see what kind of man you are," said Michonne as she smiled broadly at Jamie. He smiled back but it wasn't as broad, it was sad. "Mich, I'm going to stop the ….. _It's me not you_ talk you're about to give me," Jamie said wryly. He knew it would a battle to capture the heart of the samurai but he had hoped he would do better than this. In the apocalypse, you go all in because you just had to. Before you knew it, the love of your life could be dying in your arms. Or worst yet, dying then trying to kill you. That's why he had perused Michonne. He knew he wanted her. And time was short.

Jamie and Michonne sat on her porch and watched the sun go down in silence. It was the end of their romantic relationship but MIchonne hoped it wasn't the end of their friendship. She had grown to enjoy the time they spent together. They had had similar interests in art and travel and could spend hours talking about their respective tours in France, visiting the Sorbonne. Or in Amsterdam; visiting the Van Gogh museum. They always had a lot to talk about. Michonne hoped they could get this back.

"Want to come in for a drink? Daryl's homemade stash of hooch is calling…."

"Sure Mich,"

They walked into her home hand in hand. They would be ok.

* * *

 **The present…**

Both Ricks and Jamie's eyes moved from staring at each other intently to staring at Michonne. Their two minute stare down seemed to communicate a hidden / man / non-verbal / alpha male subtext that was indescribable to Michonne. She could only watch and make up her own interpretation. And the interpretation wasn't good. "My woman" Rick silently growled. "No, my woman" Jamie echoed back. Caveman v caveman. Alpha v alpha.

Rick's hand was still wrapped around her waist, his grip tightened somewhat in the uncomfortable silence following Jamie calling her 'baby'. Michonne looked at Rick and smiled gently. It was as if he was a wild animal she was trying to calm so it wouldn't attack. She knew Grimes. He would pounce and tear Jamie apart if he thought Jamie was a serious threat. She had to assure him he was not. Michonne placed her hand on top of his and patted it. He raised his eyebrows and gave her the side eye. She continued to smile and moved away from Rick towards Jamie.

"Rick, you should go and see if the kids are alright." Rick looked at her. He looked at Jamie, then back to her. Another silent conversation was had, this time between Rick and Michonne. Whatever was said, was obviously enough for Rick. He smiled broadly and showed his teeth at Jamie. The lord of the jungle pulled Michonne into a soft kiss, a caress of her butt and slowly ambled away.

Michonne moved closer to Jamie. Still with the same gentle smile she had given Rick. She got right in front of Jamie and slowly raised her left hand to caress his broad and strong jaw while looking deeply into his eyes. With her right hand, she flattened her hand and raised it in quick succession. Her full palm made contact with his broad and strong jaw. The sound of her hand fitting his face echoed through the dead walker infested streets. Her hand throbbed in response but she didn't care. She had just slapped the shit out of him. In surprise and genuine fright, Jamie reared back and fell on his ass.

While Michonne was sorry she had embroiled Jamie in her domestic troubles with Rick, Jamie needed to recognise that she didn't suffer fools. They normally ended up on the pointy end of her katana. But because she was in a good place, she was considering letting this one slide. Jamie looked up at the warrior princess from his position on the ground. He really couldn't compute what had happened. One minute, he was sure she was going to willingly submit to him. The next, he could feel the bruise forming across his face. And he swore she had managed to cut his lip!

"Ouch! Dammit Michonne. That fucking hurt," said Jamie as he cradled his face and whimpered in pain. He glared at her and rose up to stand. He then hunched his shoulders as if to attack. Michonne's smile slipped away. Anger replaced the happy visage. She reached behind to where her sword was sheathed. She pulled it out and tested the weight; all the while not breaking eye contact with Jamie. "Now I don't know how I got from having a few drinks with a friend and going to bed alone to being woken up by _said_ friend in bed with me. Naked." Towards the end of her sentence, she raised her sword and pointed it at the man. Jamie's protestations of pain fell away. He knew what would happen if he said another word.

"Did you plan to rape me or somehow convince me that I couldn't do without you sexual charms? Climbing into the bed of an unconsenting woman is a no no. Even in the apocalypse." The tip of Michonne's sword moved closer and closer to his chest and rested gently over his heart. She could tell by the skips of his heart, reverberating through the slim steel of the sword, that he was scared.

He had good reason to be.

* * *

Jamie is in sooo much trouble but will his smooth talking help him avoid Michonne's blade? Watch out for the penultimate instalment of The End


	11. Chapter 11

This story is now winging its way to its final chapter. Thank you all for your messages, encouragement and general kick up the backside to get this written.

This chapter is dedicated to the lovers out there lol x

* * *

 **CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Michonne was riled. How dare Jamie have the audacity to pull that shit on her? Who did the punk think he was dealing with? No scratch that, no woman deserved what Jamie has planned for her. He was just lucky she had plans tonight that didn't include gutting him like a fish. Leaving him crying and bloody on the ground was good enough for now. Tonight she had other plans with a bow legged cowboy named Rick Grimes. She didn't know how to describe the eventual encounter with Rick other than to say 'he was going to get it'. Now she knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him, there was a delicious anticipation in the wanting but she needed it consummated. Immediately.

Michonne turned away from Jamie's body cowering on the floor and walked purposely towards her home. She could finally call the Grime's residence home; with no restrictions or reservations. No more would she be the live-in friend or the faux nanny the likes of Jessie liked to label her with. But it was weird all the same. How would Rick be with her now? How would her relationship with the kids change? Would it change?

She paused at the front step and raised her hand as if to knock on the door. Before she could, the door was wrenched back and Rick Stood at the entry way to the home. He had obviously showered since their encounter with the undead so his curly hair was slicked back and the top snap of his jeans was unbuttoned. He growled at her (lord, her man liked to use his words sparingly) and grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house, up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Michonne shut the door to the bedroom slowly and deliberately until she heard the audible click. She stayed for a second with her face turned towards the flat panels of the door. The coolness of her wood contrasted so sharply with the heat radiating from her body. She was ready and she hoped he was too. Before she could turn, she felt his body glide towards her and envelope her form. He folded himself around her. His head found his way to her neck and nuzzled there. He rubbed his nose down the long column of her throat from top to bottom, and back again. He was smelling her again and it was as if he was trying to work out her unique scent. While he played 'smell detective', his hands reached around to claw at her chest, her stomach and her thighs. It was as if he didn't know where to start so he went for it all. He grabbed at her chest and slipped his hands into the cups of her bra and caressed the mounds of flesh within them. Michonne moaned at the full body assault Rick was delivering. Rick squeezed and gently tugged at her nipples; all the while grinding into her lithe form from behind. She could feel how excited he was from the girth rubbing into the small of her back. But did Rick know how turned on she was? Well, she was going to show him.

She turned around the surveyed the smiling man before her. His gaze focussed on her breasts that where rising up and down in frenzied exertion. Michonne placed her hand to his chin and moved his gaze from her chest to her face. His smile softened. "I love you" He whispered as he stared into her brown eyes. His intense stare was enough to make her melt, as if words didn't already have the power. She reached over and grabbed his handfuls of his luscious hair and pulled his face towards hers for their first real kiss.

She titled her head and smooshed her lips to his, immediately opened her mouth and duelled tongues with her man. He responded in kind and flicked and stroked his tongue around hers. His hands moved to her butt and pulled on her cheeks to get as close as possible. He rubbed, he kneaded. He patted. He acted as if he had never touched such a peachy bottom before in his life. The feel of her in his hands, brought a pleasure to him he had never experienced before just from heavy petting. He wanted to return the favour.

Michonne sucked and nipped on his full top lip and hummed in pleasure. She moved her tongue to the same spot, as if to soothe but this only inflamed him further. Rick's hands, still on Michonne's butt, caressed down the back of her right thigh to the small of her knee. He raised her leg and wound it around her waist. Michonne mewled in delight then she caught herself. She didn't purr, she wasn't a kitten. But this man made her lose all assemblance of the strong kick ass woman she was. He ground his pelvis into her deep and strong as if he was already penetrating her. His movement were slow and purposeful, holding her firmly while he pushed his denim clad penis into her clothed womanhood.

Michonne tightened her leg around his waist and continued her assault on his mouth. The urgent sounds of their kisses echoed through the room. They fought for dominance and their mouths were the battleground. Rick groaned to himself at the injustice of not kissing this woman before today. What a waste of such a full, pillowy and mobile mouth. Just looking at them was a turn on. Kissing them took his desire to another level. Rick's internal revelry was interrupted when Michonne deftly pulled down his zipper. He froze for a second, anticipating the feel of her hands on him. Michonne moved her mouth away from his and he followed blindly, seeking her lips. He opened his eyes instantly as if to say 'woman, come back here'. But he didn't need to utter those words as she stared at him sultrily, with a little smile on her mouth. He made as if to speak but his words never materialised as she slid her hand into his open fly and grabbed his throbbing cock.

Michonne looked down at the evidence of his desire. 7" looked back her and swayed to and fro in anticipation of being touched. It was thick and well formed. The soft pink skin grew redder up the length. Big Rick wanted to play and oh how Michonne wanted to play with him. She moved her hand up and down from tip to base, then back again. This was all the while still maintaining eye contact with him. Rick shuddered in delight and closed his eyes for a delicious second. But he had to open them again. The combination of her palm around his manhood and her beautiful face was enough to make him come. Rick leaned in and wrapped his left hand around her neck and forcefully pulled her towards him for a soulful kiss.

In their movement, Rick's trousers had slid down to the top of his thighs so she now had free reign to demonstrate how much he turned her on. The long and slow strokes became short and sharp as they ground their mouths together. Both of them where getting excited to the point of no return. As turned on as he was, he didn't want his first sexual experience with this goddess to be so one sided. Rick moved his mouth to her shoulder to slow down his pace. He suckled on the base of her neck and made his way down to her chest. Michonne's upper body felt like it was on fire. Her blood rushed to the areas he was playing homage to. Her nipples swelled in response to his attention. With a wicked smile (similar to the one she gave him earlier) he cupped both her breasts and sucked, moving from one to the other. He delighted the left then left it frustrated while he moved to the right. His hands stroked up and down her chest without touching her aching nipples. Up and down. Up and down. He was firing her up without stroking the flame. The only mercy he showed her was the occasional suck and bite. He was making her crazy and building up a wild heat coursing through her body. His torture continued. His stroking hands found themselves at her crotch and he palmed her there.

She squirmed restlessly at his attention, then he moved to under her jeans to touch the flesh underneath. Like Rick, the first touch of his hand down there stilled Michonne. Slowly his fingers rubbed against her pussy. His hand made a cupping action and slid his fingers slowly down her clit to the mouth of her opening. He repeated this action over and over again. Not ignoring her bud but not giving it enough time to truly give her the pleasure she seeked. After she had lost all hope that he would touch her properly, he pushed his middle finger into her channel and pumped slowly. His thumb rested on her clit and moved in tiny increments. Michonne jolted with the penetration and breathed out heavily. With each thrust of his finger, she sighed out in pleasure. His assault on her breasts, neck and face continued. She was getting wet with every second they continued.

Time literally stood still. They were still resting against the bedroom door, panting harshly with a sheen of sweat on their semi clad bodies. His fingers, no buried deep inside her, created an urgency she hadn't felt for years. If ever. Her breath became rapid and her leg grew taunt as it clutched to his waist. Rick removed his fingers from her warm sex and ran his tongue down the digits. She tasted like vanilla and musk and a flavour that was distinctively Michonne. She visually blushed in response to his sensual display. "Take off your clothes," said Rick as he moved from his position at the door to the wider room. He stopped at the foot of the bed then turned to face her. Rick removed his white shirt, unveiling his muscled form. His sinewy arms flexed and pulsated in anticipation of the main event. He pulled down his trousers and underwear that had already pooled by his ankles. Then stood there waiting and watching.

Michonne pulled off her vest top, toed off her boots and removed her skin tight trousers in the distance it took her to travel from the door to be in front of Rick. In a 100% alpha move, the grasped her chin and kissed her harshly. His lips pulsated against hers in fierce, dominating licks while he moved her mouth to the position he craved. Rick then gasped her butt and wrapped both of her legs around his waist. He walked slowly and purposely with her to the dressing table. With one hand powerfully clutching her lithe form to its muscled visage, the other swiped the stuff off the table top and placed Michonne on top of it, with legs still wrapped around his waist. Rick ground his cock directly at her centre. Michonne reached down and caressed it, placing it to her core. She rubbed it up and down her vulva, getting it wet with her excitement. She could take no more. She slowly fed his thick dick into her body, penetrating her inch by inch. His hand was on her butt, kneading her cheeks and slid her up and down his shaft.

"Ahh that feels good" said Michonne as she grasped onto his neck and whispered in his ear. Her breasts brushed against his chest, then collided as the thrust became urgent. He dug his fingers in the flesh of her thighs and thrust and thrust to get as deep in her as possible. The dressing table rattled and banged against the wall in a rhythmic dance. The gasps and pants of the couple soon rivalled the sound of the banging dresser. His dick was so wet with her juices; he kept looking at the sight of his member entering her beautiful body. If he were to die now, he would die happy. He couldn't ask for more ecstasy than he had right now.

Michonne was in a similar state, he had angled his penis in such a way it butted against the little bundle of nerves in her heat. He kept hitting it time and time again with every thrust and gyration of his strong body. She reach down and gently cupped his balls as they banged against her, the feeling of her caressing hands and the sensation of being balls deep was too much for Rick to bear. His movements had now become frantic. He knew he wouldn't last for much longer but he wouldn't until his baby was satisfied. He licked his thumb and placed it on her clit, slowly moving it in a circular motion. This was in great contrast to his aggressive and deep penetration. During the same time, he bent his neck to capture one of her breasts into his mouth. He sucked strongly and the sensation went directly to her vagina. She could feel her whole body radiating an intense heat; she was close, oh so close. Rick then bit down on her nipple and she was done for. Her body exploded and she scream loudly. So loud she was sure the undead in the street could hear her. So loud she knew the kids would hear. But it didn't matter. She was finally sated. Her legs clenched around him to keep the sensations going. She shook and panted as he continued to drive in her warmth. The power of the thrusts was so intense she doubted she would be able to walk ever again.

"I'm going to come" grunted Rick as he thrust one last time and squeezed close to her so she could capture every last drop of his essence. He shuddered in delight and joy. Sweat pooled from their faces and they could hardly breathe. But they had never felt so good in their entire lives. They were in love. Their fucking took them both to a level of pleasure they have never experienced before. Michonne smiled at Rick and he smiled back. They pressed their foreheads together and breathed in deeply. "You ready for round two?" said Rick. Michonne giggled in response and pulled him in for a lusty kiss. He picked Michonne off the dresser, with her legs still wrapped around his waist. He walked to the bed tossed on top of the blue bedspread. Michonne rose up on her elbows and opened her legs as an invitation. Rick jumped in.


End file.
